Baan
|kanji = バン |romaji = Ban |alias = Baan Bandyta Ban Ban Nieumarły Król Wróżek Ban Lisi Grzech Chciwości Lord Ban |age = 43 23 |birthday = 14 lutego |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |height = 210 cm |weight = 70 kg |eye = Czerwone |hair = Jasnoniebieskie |blood = B |family = Elaine † Młodsza siostra † Zhivago † |affiliation = Siedem Grzechów Głównych |occupation = Bandyta Członek Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych Kucharz w barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" Święty Rycerz Liones |rank = Diamentowy |powerlevel = 3220 |power = Nieśmiertelność Wydarcie |sacredtreasure = Courechouse |equipment = Sansetsukon |symbol = Lis 18px |manga = Rozdział 7 |anime = Odcinek 4 |seiyu = Tatsuhisa Suzuki}} jest członkiem Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych oraz Grzechem Chciwości, którego symbolem jest Lis. Jego Świętym Skarbem jest Święta Laska, Courechouse. Jest znany z bycia nieśmiertelnym, a jego moc to Wydarcie. Wygląd Ban is a tall muscular man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has short light-colored wild hair and thin eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his neck, he has a large scar given to him by Meliodas. At the end of the Baste Dungeon Arc, he is shown wearing a red colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and shoes of a similar color. Ten years ago, Ban wears a full body red armor with a helmet like the rest of his teammates and either wields a three sectioned staff or a rapier. During his imprisonment at the Baste Dungeon, his hair had grown past his shoulders and he had a beard and a mustache. However, soon after escaping his prison, he utilized Jericho's attacks to cut away most of his facial hair and to reduce his long hairstyle. Due to losing his shirt during his fight against King in the Capital of the Dead Arc, Ban decided to wear an apron, until he was able to find a similar set of clothes during the Byzel Fight Festival. His Seven Deadly Sins symbol of the Fox, is located above his waist on his left side. His wanted poster image, which is rather accurate, depicts him with long hair that extends past his shoulders. The image also display a clear view of his distinctive scar. Osobowość Ban is shown to be a passionate man. He take actions based on whatever catch his interest such as escaping a prison after hearing his captain was alive, and trying to steal Meliodas' sword to discover why it was so important to him. He has shown some aspects of greedy and selfish desires however will still his hand if he is given a good reason to stop. He has a strange habit of making singing tones while talking which he developed at a young age after he was adopted by Zhivago. Despite his selfish and greedy personality, he also has a caring side, which is shown when he rushed toward Ellen as she fell unconscious, and provided her and her brother food in return for information. He deeply cares for Elaine. Ban also holds Meliodas in high respect, seeing him as one of the only two people who have accepted him despite being a bad person, the other being Elaine. Ban is easy to get surprised and excited, as shown when he discovers Hawk's ability to talk and that the child he was fighting is actually King. Furthermore, when King transformed back into his previous, older form, Ban was the only one who appeared to be astonished. Ban holds deep hatred toward the Demon Clan, holding a grudge against them for killing Elaine and he despises the very thought of resurrecting the clan. When Ban was planning to get the Horn of Cernunnos to revive Elaine, he was planning to save the kingdom as a reward than stealing it for unknown reasons. Ban even told the other Deadly Sins to not get into Meliodas' past as it was against their rule. Ban even told Meliodas that killing Dale as he is, was the best way for him and that he shouldn't be naive. Historia 20 lat temu 16 lat temu 10 lat temu 5 lat temu Fabuła Wątek Wprowadzenie Wątek Las Białych Snów Wątek Loch Baste Wątek Miasto Umarłych Wątek Festiwal Walki Byzel Wątek Gigant w zbroi Wątek Infiltracja królestwa Wątek Dziesięć Przykazań Umiejętności i ekwipunek Bronie *'Sansetsukon': *'Rapier': *'Courechouse': Umiejętności *'Wydarcie': Poziom mocy *'Magia': Brak *'Siła': Brak *'Duch': Brak *'Moc': 3220 Relacje Siedem Grzechów Głównych Diane Gowther King Meliodas Merlin Inni Elaine Elizabeth Hawk Jericho Sennett Zhivago Walki Bandyta Ban *Ban kontra Czerwony Demon: Wygrana Wampiry z Edinburgh *Ban kontra Święci Rycerze Edinburgh: Wygrana *Ban kontra Orlondi: Wygrana Wątek Loch Baste *Ban kontra Jericho: Wygrana *Ban kontra Jude: Wygrana Wątek Miasto Umarłych *Ban kontra King (Część 1): Nierozstrzygnięta *Ban kontra King (Część 2): Nierozstrzygnięta *Meliodas, Diane i Ban kontra Guila: Nierozstrzygnięta Wątek Festiwal Walki Byzel *Meliodaz kontra Baan: Przegrana *Ban kontra Jericho (Wątek Festiwal Walki Byzel): Przegrana Wątek Gigant w zbroi *Meliodas, Ban, King i Gowther kontra Dale: Wygrana Wątek Infiltracja królestwa *Meliodas, Ban i Gowther kontra Święci Rycerze Liones: Wygrana *Meliodas kontra Ban: Nierozstrzygnięta *Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King i Gowther kontra Hendrickson: Przegrana Wątek Dziesięć Przykazań *Ban kontra Gerharde: Przegrana *Ban kontra Galan i Merascylla: Przegrana Ciekawostki *According to the databook(s): **Special skill is stealing. **Hobby is collecting ale labels. **Daily routine is drinking until he's passed out. **Favorite food is anything except Meliodas' cooking. **Charm point is his fangs. **Complex is none. **Person he respect the most is Hawk. **Person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Meliodas.